SNAKE GOES 2 CAMP
by imjakearan
Summary: wut happen when snake goes 2 camp? red inside 2 find out an plese revew!
1. Chapter 1

dis is my first chaprtared fic plese revew I wuld relly like dat a lot!

xxxxxxxx

CHAPTAR ONE

1 day in da smash manshun every1 was sitin around da tabl when all of da sudin snake jumped up and skremed I GOT SUMTHING 2 SAY! every1 turned around 2 lok at him and said WUT? and snake said IM QUITING THE SMASH BROS and every1 said WHY?/? and then be4 he said somehin else lucario cam in and goes I KNOW WHAT UR GOIN G TO SAY and snake then was all LOL I KNOW I JUST SAID IT and lucario felt bad and den wint outside

SO WHATS GOIN ON samus said all sexii cuz shes super hot!11! and ROB lold cuz he van and used his super awesome red xray vizon to look at her witout close and he got all honry and tried to git at her but then captain falcon saw and got gelus and said FALCON PUNNNNCH and hit ROB and dere was an OHKO and i lold.

then captain falcon was all FALCON INTERUPT SO SNAKE WHATS GOIN ON WITH U and snake got all embarised and blushed and luigi was all AWW THAS SO KAWAI and mario was super ashamed and his mustashe was all WILT!111! but it was okay cuz peach saw an started to mak on mario 2 make him fel bettah

then zelda saw peach and was gettin al gelus up in dis bitch so she hopped on link triyn to grind him an shit and link went HYAHHHHHH and ganon laffed cuz thats what little girls sound lik and llink waz all embarised and ganon lafed more and captain falcon came over and asked ganon wat was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo funny an ganon turned all whitte lik an emo when he sawed captain falcon and he runed away and captain falcon was all FALCON WTF WHYD HE DO DAT so captain falcon folowd ganon and was all FALCON WHYD U DO DAT and ganon said CUZ UR MY KID CUZ NANA MADE ME IN DA 70 S WIT A DISCO SUIT AN EVRYTING LOL and captan falcon said FALCON OMG DADDY and they huged''

inside snake wuz tryin o finish wut he was sayin when BOOOOOM and MEW2 BURST IN DA CEELING AND WAS ALL BEcAUSE O ME DATS WHY SNalke caNT B 1 OV U and snake was ll MAN WHYD U DO THAT? and DK WENT OOOOOH OOOOHHH (but da mean why u break da ceiling cuz now i got to kleen it u ashoole)!

then ness was all CUZ MEW2 DONT NO ANY BETTER cuz he new what DK wuz sayin cuz he had the telepahi and so did lucas but no 1 likes lucas so im not typing about him!11! den wario came around da table asking 4 food cuz he was hungry and ness ran away cuz wario raped him on2 before but he dont like talkin bout it unles itz 2 game n watch cuz they b luvers now cuz of that time sonic was all I LOVE U NESS and ness was ll BUT I HATE U and mr game n watch was all BEEEP BOOOP and ness understud him to say I LOVE U 2 and ness liked game n watch cuz he had a ting 4 blak guyz nd not blu hedgehogz

so snake stood up and went all HEY U GUYZ and ever1 looked up at him an said WUT and den waluuigi cam in 2 see wario and then every1 was all WTF U R NOT IN DIS GAME GTFO nd waluigi got all mad an stomped aroun wit a tenis raket cuz hes lame and doesn hav anyting else so then he levd and snake was all pissy cuz he still nevur said wut he wanted an mew2 was all SILENCE andevery1 shut up

xxxxxxxx

plese revew chapter 2 is cuming soon!1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTAR TWO

Plese review i hanvt gots ani and I wuld lik1 or 2 or 3 or 4

Xxxxxx

so luigi was all link snake that day and said OK U CAN KINTINUE wut U R GOIN 2 SAY and dsnake was all THANK U GOD FINALY and he stood up agin and put his box over his hed cuz he didnt lik speking 2 crowds ov peple even tho he did b4 but not now cuz he turned emo cuz of mew2 bein all evil n shit cuz he has mind powerz that raped him but is OK now cuz he is still snake on da inside said diddy

and den diddy stod next 2 snake an held hiz hand and was all OOOHH OHHH and dat ment it was OK 2 speek and then luigi got all gealus and screamed O NO U DIDNT and he ROKITed him self 4ward and hit diddy in da chest like in his moobs lol and nocked diddy away frum snake and snake was all sad and didn want 2 talk anymor even in his box and mew2 was all mad cuz snake was suposed to tel them al he was laving the SSB to join him in world dominatrix an yeah

so can u gues wat snake was goin to tel every1? u have 2 wait 4 da next chapta 2 find out!

xxX

chapter 3 is cuming soooon


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTAR THRE

Thank u 2 pikaikekirby 4 revowin my store u r supr kool!

xxxxxx

samus bein her sexah self

xxxxx

hot chatar rite? i wil updat more son cuz I try 2 rit a chapter every day in skool


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTAR FOUR

lol tanks 4 da reviiws dey r awESOM

xxxxxX

lol sorry bout dat so its been 2 chaptas so is snake gonna tel us now?/ lets see!

so snake was all LUIGI YD U DO THAT and luigi stod up and tok his hand and was all BECAUSE I LUV HER and snake was all WUT and mario was all WUT and samus was all WUT and diddy was all OOOH OOHHH and DK was all OOOHH OOOOH OOOH and den mew2 was all wats goin on? and game n watch said BEEP BOOP and mew2 tottly got it

so hen snake goes OH I GET IT

and lucario appeared usin telekinesis whic he has cuz its his blu aura thingy and said OH I GET IT TOO

and lucas didnt get it cuz i hate him

and then marth showed up bein HIS sexi self and was all INSERT JAPANESE HER (cuz i dont speek it but he does u no lol but i can try)) KONICHI WA EVERY1 WHAT U ALL UP 2 EVERY1-SAN?

den snake goes HI MARTH we wAS JUST SAYIN HOW LUIGI TTLY LIKES ME AND WANS ME MOR DAN DIDDY BUT I DUNNO CUZ IM LEAVIN DA SSB WIT MEW2 for world dominaTRUX aND YEAH den every1 gasped exspet marth cuz he doesnt speek english good and neithr does ike how came too cuz he was boredplayn x box 360 wich is better dan da wii but it desnt have SSBB so its not as good but it has master chif who SHOULD A BEEN IN HER but yeah whatv oK!

PIKA PIKA went pikachu he waz shoked (LOL GEDDIT? SHOCKED CUZ HES AN ELECTIK POKEMONZ? LOL) dat snake was leavin 4 good and jigglypuff went all JIGGY JIGGY like will smith but more pink n not blak like gamne n watch cuz dats who ness liked

who am i missing? o yeah so den YOSHI showed up and with wings cuz i like his dragon form more cuz it has wings and he shoots fireballz (DID U NO MARIO CAN? I DIDNT I WAS ALL NO WAY BUT I GUES HE CAN WIT A FLOWER BUt i stil donT THING THAT COUNS CUZ ITS A FLOWER AND NO ACTUALL FIREBALLZ LIKE A WIZARD WIT A MONOcule).! so yoshi shot a fireball at mew2 and mewt2 reflectid it and it hit kirby who was just chillin wit dedede listin 2 some good kleen rap lik will SMITH cuz hes respektable 2 sexha women lik samus

YO WUT UP HOMIES? kirby said cuz he can speek englishh even if diddy DK jigglypuff pikachu and marth cant lol and den TOON LINK showed up and he was all HYAHHB too and zelda roled her eyes cuz shes tired of men who talk lik little girls so she went over n gave samus a kiss gently rubbin her back and then the 2 started to get it on (HOT RITE) but den luigi went WHAT DID U WANT 2 SAY SNAKE? and gamn watch went BEEP BOOP and snake said I SAID I WUZ LEAVIN NO 1 OBV LISTINS TO ME WHEN I TALKS and bowser goes |:B YEAH I NO WUT U MEAN NO 1 LISTINS TO ME EIDER CUZ IM VIETNAMIEZE

wut ur VIETAMIZESE yelled fox in a sexah british accent i think or maybee itz austraiilian but i duont know some kinda aksent in euporeEUROPE and falco was all IM A BLUE BIRD cuz no one cares about him eider so he can b paird with lucas and wolf who is suc a CHEETER in da game appeared and said LOL NOO I USE HAXXORS and den he vanished an became invisdable or sumthin and pikachu went PIKA PIKA and used a THUNDERHICK ad den wolf appeared and said NUUUUUU and then flew offf into da sunset lik team rockit and mew2 and pikachu n jigglypuf an charizard n ivysour n squirtlee n the red guy who kinada lookz lik ash all LOLD (but not lucario cuz he dont no who dey are cuz they died or sumthin i hear b 4 sinno)

|:B WELL I AM bowesr ROARD

den u can TALK TO MARTH? asked DEDEDE

|:B NO said bowser HE AINT LIKE ME

and marth said LOL ITS OKAY EVETRY1-SAN I DONT SPEEK ENGLISH-KUN VERY WELL BISHIE-CHAN

so every1 lold

xxxxx

so wut do u al tink?/ i culd use sum ideas e4 da futchure


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTAR FIVE

plese give me good revows they make me 1nt to kep riting

also i mad a poll in my thingy pplz vote OK

xxxxxx

SO I NO UR VIETNAMIZSE BOWSER BUT I DIDN NO U WERE A GYRAFFE lold ROB who came back from space where da falcon punch puted him from captain falcon and he culd speek english too bu in like a robot voize like that song about the robot domo aricato mr ROBOTO but sometimsz he culd also only speek in BEEP BOOPS but it was not winter so it was oK

|:B IM NOT A GIRAFE roared bowser but den rob lauffed and said DEN Y U MAKE SOUNDS LIK A GIRAFFEE AND GO MYUWAHHHH WHEN U BRETH FIRE? and bowser goes |:B I DUNNO MAYBBE ITZ cusz im speekin vietnamiesee and rob said gireaffe and vietnameese sound alikes and bowser goes |:B i NO

so den snake gets out his canon and goes BOOM and blows ANOOTHER hole in da ceeling and DK goes OOH OOOHH (y did u do ddat? now i gots to klen dat up 2! i hate all u guys 4 makin me like a maid women shuld not b degraded cuz thats what i waz tawt by will smith in da rap).

den every1 was quieet exsept lucas cuz hes an obnoxiouss ass who mew2 then blewed up with his MIND kuz he can and DEN everyting was qwiet so snake said i am leaving 2 help mew2 but i want 2 cum said luigi u cant said mew2 cuz ur gay and luigi started 2 cry OMG DATS MEAN yelled peach cuz shes a nice princess and mario s mustach stood up agin and yelled YEAH and den mew2 felt bad lik the earthkwake dat hit HAITII OR WAS IT CHINA id ont remmebah lol so den luigi said can i cum 2 and snake sad lol ttly an then captain falcon FLEW IN ON DA BLU FALCON and he was super coolio and falcon punched falco 4 takin his name kinda and falco flew up tand hit da seeling and DK went OOOOOOHHHHH OOOOHHHH cuz he was super pised dat some1 made ANODDER hole in da ceilin and was all I QHUIT bbut in DK OOHHS cuz he dont speek english so mr game n watch translited fro him BOOP BEEP he said n every1 understod him cuz ness ad him had a bond lik jacob an rensemeee in twilight its super deep and telepatik or sumthin and dats why mr game n watchss BEEP BOOP translatid DKs OOH OOHs to every1 in english sept marth cuz he is JAPAESE and dat makes him kool (but not ike he is frum britain too i think)

xxxx

i thot this was a god chaptar didnt u?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTAR SIX

can u al giv me idears?/ i wuld relly like that lots

xxxH

so den luigi and snake an mew2 was al ready 2 go on a quest 4 world dominatrixes when every1 stod up an said i want t 2 go 2 cuz it sounds fun an every1 agreed and mew2 said no cuz ull al mess it up! and ganon said no we wont cuz we have my son captain falcon and captan falcon agreed and said FALCON AGRE and den out of lik no wher dis HUGE ASS spaceship flew down frum da sky and went BOOM and it hit da EARTH like that EQ i was talkin bout earlier and lucas cried cuz hes a pussy an it hit da EARTH and then everythin went cold cuz wen somethin dat big hits da earth it can cauz a big freez so it did and da ice climers were happy cuz they like ice an a big freez is ice and then a big ice mountin grows and they liked it.

then rob some how comes back agin and gets on the mountin but then the iceclimbers are like NUUUUU U BE ON MY MOUNTIN and ROB GOES ha ha ha ha i has lasoers and nana started 2 cry and then ganon showed up cuz hes da ex husband and goes GANON PUNCH and hit ROB and rob flew to the moon but there is no moon any more cuz mew2 blew that up gohan! so then ness is supr scared and gamn watch is holding him goin BEEP BOOP and dat is supr comfortin to ness but sonic is all gealus cuz he dont have anybody he kinda likes popo cuz hes blue (NOT DA ONE FROM DBZ OK) but dats it and yoshi was wit meta knigt cuz dey both have wings and they r weing-o-philiacks OK and peach was scared so she puled toad from under her dress and mario gets mad and his mustach wilts and he yells WHERE U A GET A DAT ad peach starts crying and said she had a toad infection and toad cries cuz hes sad and lucario cries cuz he s lame and dont no better and luigi cries cuz snake was lookin at sexah samus annd zelda make out insted of holdin him and

then diddy looked aroun for some1 not holdin some1 and saw this weird guy it a big nose but not lik a jew nos like it was round like a ball his nam was olimar WHATS UR NAM and olimar said ITS A SECRET and then the red pikmin yeled out ITS OLIMAR and olimar got mad and smot him an he died

an den like snake wAS all WHAT R U DOING when he saw dat olimar blew up da PIKMINB cauz he likes small kawai thingz and dent jigglypuff showed up and went JIGGY JIGGY and snake said AW and then olimar yelled QUIEET cuz he wanted 2 say somthin 2 but the ice climbers stil had thir montin

xxxxx

plez leav revews cuz I wont b able 2 work on it 2 much cuz of finals n stuf


End file.
